Distance: AsuIno
by Drathe
Summary: AsuIno lemon...


Distance - Asuma x Ino

There are different types of love. There is a Mother's love for her child the initial and probably the strongest feeling, unconditional and complete. A man's love for a woman fascination over another person's mind and body, secondary love, but still strong, ready to sacrifice for the sake of the other one. Platonic love, which creates the perfect picture of the lover, without any flaws and scars; love which is pure and blind. Unrequited love the one which affects you the most, causing pain inside your mind and soul. Tragic love, the one that shouldn't even exist, called by many "immoral and sick" , destined to die in tears and misery.  
But what is the name of love which is made from all of these?  
Initial, complete, full of passion and fascination, ready to sacrifice everything, platonic, pure and immoral for everyone else? Who are the people who surrender to it? Sinners? Everyone has the right to love and to be loved. Each breath of life, even the smallest one is the most beautiful act of love, so why is it that people hate something which is given to everyone? Something which is the essential and perfect part of the world?

He loved her this way. It didn't have the chance to survive, to be understood and accepted. But he didn't care, he had never felt this warmth when he was looking at Kurenai, his lover, the warmth he had always felt when Ino was close. He felt bad with it. He was lying to the woman who loved him, lying to his student and to himself trying to forget about these feelings, but it pierced his heart even harder every time he wanted to get rid of it.  
Who was he? In his eyes he deserved only scorn, he couldn't stand the fight inside him.  
- Asuma-sensei!  
They came for the training. Shikamaru, Chouji and . Ino. He smiled to himself and inhaled the cigarette smoke deep into his lungs, listening to the girl's voice. He took all the documents which he was reading and placed them on the small table, in front of his beloved chair, stood up slowly stretching his body. He went to the door and opened it with one quick movement. She was standing in the middle of the training grounds. Alone.  
- Where are the boys? he asked removing the cigarette from his mouth. He was surprised with their absence, but also a bit happy. Finally he could spend all this time with her.  
- Chouji has a stomachache, he ate something weird yesterday and Shika-Shika said he will train with his father today. she said nervously looking around. She was impatient and wanted to begin the training right now, she was always like this He smiled, tilting his head. Her long hair was shining in the sunlight, slowly moving with the breeze around her silhouette. Her face, with impatience written on it was very beautiful, without any flaws, so pale and gentle. In her big, blue eyes he could see sparkles, giving her a rebellious and cute look.  
He looked away. It was too much for him he loved her so much He closed his eyes and nodded, sighing heavily.  
- Okay, so if you want, you can .  
He felt that someone was removing the cigarette from his mouth. He didn't know when she got so close to him. She was tramping the cigarette and crossed her arms on her chest. Her purple skirt was flowing on the wind when she was looking at him with irritation.  
-Sensei, it's bad for your health! I told you that you must quit smoking But no! You are still doing it!  
He was watching her closely her body language, her shoulders raising and falling while she was talking, disgusted with his addiction. He looked at her leg, stamping nervously, her lips, releasing words, in her eyes, full of fire He laid his hand on her head, calming her down. She looked at him, snorting.  
- You, re just poisoning yourself - Are you worried about me? - Asuma laughed, gently looking into her eyes.  
- Is it that weird? She took his hand and smiled - You're my beloved sensei She went silent suddenly and opened her eyes widely He kissed her. He tasted her lips passionately, failing to hold his feelings any longer. He loved her with his whole heart in such a complex way that he couldn't even describe it. He wanted to have her close, just for himself. He caressed her pink lips, motionless and mute because of the shock. He wanted this moment to last forever, to never let it end A moment later he took a step back, trying to calm down. He knew it was wrong, but the temptation was too great. He was looking at petrified Ino, into her wide opened eyes, looking like emeralds shining in an odd way. She was looking at him trying to analyze what just had happened.  
- I'm sorry Asuma whispered, looking down. He didn't know what to do. He was waiting for her reaction, her words, in his thoughts she was already leaving . And that she will never come back.  
But she was still standing there. He raised her hand and touched her lips with his fingers, looking into her eyes. She was recalling the taste of his lips.  
- S sensei . she said quietly. On her pale cheeks appeared a deep blush. Asuma raised his head and looked at her in silence.  
- A Asuma sensei - she repeated, taking a step forward. Her knees were shaking, just like her hand which she was clenching and releasing.

***

She was sitting completely naked in his chair. He couldn't resist not smiling when he saw her face covered in a deep blush, her embarrassed glance and her full, luscious breasts with pink nipples.  
It seemed like he could embrace her around her waist with his hands, she was so tiny compared to him. Her knees were clenched, hiding behind them her treasure. She was shivering, scared, but also very excited with this situation.  
- S sensei she whispered closing her eyes. He came closer to her and put his finger on her lips.  
- Shhh.. Ino-hime - he took of his black polo neck sweater and threw it on the floor, close to the chair. He knelt down in front of her and rested his hands on her shaking knees. When she was sitting like this, silent and scared, she seemed like she was a completely different person, not the Ino he had known, but it was still her.  
His love.  
- Don't be afraid he raised himself up a bit and kissed her delicate neck. He put out his tongue and slowly ran up her neck with it. Then he felt her weak arms wrapping around his neck. He raised up his head and kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He knew she had never kissed before, since she was shyly responding to his actions, but still she had no experience in it. She was so sweet. His tongue slowly explored every inch of her mouth, giving Ino a weird pleasure. She pressed her lips harder against his, closing her eyes. Her body slowly relaxed; as she calmed down. She started to circle her tongue around his, making Asuma feel proud. She wanted him, and he didn't need better proof.  
He broke the kiss and a small string of saliva was still between their lips.  
He touched her breasts and started to massage them, licking her neck She leaned back a bit, giving him more of her body to touch. Her skin was getting warmer with each moment and she started to shiver because of the pleasure and excitement.  
He was squeezing her breasts, stimulating her nipples with his thumbs; then he started to suck and lick them making Ino moan. He was caressing her with his every touch, leaving the marks of his lips on her pale body. Her every moan was making him happy; he could feel his manhood getting harder in his pants.  
He ran his tongue down, still squeezing her soft breasts.  
She spread her legs inviting him to her most precious area.  
Her smooth womanhood was so pink, so untouched, so innocent The sight of it was enough to make him feel getting harder, her innocence was making him feel very excited.  
He slipped his tongue into her inner opening, gently rubbing her clitoris. Her juices were like the sweetest thing he had waited so long for. Her could hear her moans. She rested her legs on his shoulders, leaning back a bit, it felt so good. He knew how to give a woman pleasure, but he had never done with such passion it had always been just boring sex, nothing more than that.. because he had no feelings for Kurenai. With Ino it was different. He slipped his tongue deeper into her, he wanted to give her pleasure she would never forget it was his duty, not only as her first man, but also as the person who loved her with his whole heart. He was entering deeper into her with each moment, making her body shiver. Tears of pleasure filled her eyes and slowly ran down her face. He was licking her womanhood with passion also giving him unspoken pleasure, trying to hold back his own body - S sensei - she moaned, panting heavily Please do it now She didn't have to say it twice. He moved aside a bit and she slipped off the chair. He took off his pants and grabbed his erected manhood, rubbing it to make it ready to action. Ino rested against the backrest of the chair, shivering in pleasure. He came closer to her and started to rub his penis against her inner opening. He knew that she must really want him to not make it hurt. She was getting impatient while he was doing it, she wanted to feel him now.  
- Asuma-sensei - she whispered in a sweet, begging tone - I want to feel you inside me He did it, fast and all of a sudden. She was so tight, it was hard to get deeper into her. But it gave both of them even more pleasure. At first he could feel a weak resistance of her hymen which he broke with his manhood making her squeal in pain. Then everything went smooth He rested his hands on her hips, pushing himself deeper into her. The girl was moaning delightfully, whispering his name in such a sweet way He was entering her faster and faster, he just couldn't stop; every muscle of his body was tense and the sweat was making the skin shine. His each movement was harder, more intense; he saw her hands reaching her stomach.  
- Sensei I can feel you inside me! she moaned, grabbing his hand. She ran it down her abdomen; every time he was entering her he could feel her stomach puff out. He knew it was a wonderful experience for her.  
Her golden hair fell on her weak shoulders. He knew he couldn't resist any longer; he suddenly pulled himself out of her and nodded. Woman intuition told her what to do. She took his penis and put it into her mouth and started to suck and lick it. He came, filling her mouth with his seed which she immediately swallowed.

***

They were sitting on the porch for over an hour, watching the sunset in silence. One of Asuma's dreams was fulfilled - she was his. He was her first man, just like he always wanted. His feeling got a new meaning; he could still see Ino's face filled with pleasure which he just couldn't forget. He, Asuma Sarutobi, age 28, for the very first time felt free.. so oddly free with the feeling he had for the blonde sitting by his side. Finally his love wasn't immoral because she also loved him.  
He took a cigarette and lighted it up.  
The blonde looked at him and snorted.  
- You're doing it again, sensei?! before he could even inhale the smoke, she grabbed it and threw it away, tramping it.  
He smiled and shook his head.  
-Oh, Ino-chan Their intertwined hands tightened, like they were giving each other energy and happiness.  
He knew that this day was the first day of the new stage in his life. 


End file.
